The Wish
by DBZDude7
Summary: Goku wants to meet his family, so when he stops Pilaf, he stops Bulma getting her wish and explains why.
1. The Wish

Goku had just stopped Pilaf and Bulma was going to make her wish.The boy was feeling nervous because he wanted to stop Bulma and meet his family.

"Bulma wait!" Goku yelled.

"Geez Goku don't yell." Bulma said.

"Sorry..." Goku replied.

"Anyway, why did you stop me from getting my wish?" Bulma asked in confusion. The boy had been all for Bulma getting her wish

before, so why not now? She wondered what the reason was.

"Well..." Goku finally got out, "I... I want to wish to have my family here!"

Bulma was in shock, the little guy never mentioned anything about that! _'I wonder what his family's like?'_ Bulma thought.

"Sure kid, why not?" Bulma told Goku, "Anyway me and Yamcha might be getting together." Bulma blushed.

 **I AM THE ETERNAL DRAGON SHENRON, SPEAK YOUR WISH!**

"I wish to bring my family back to life!" Goku yelled, assuming his family was dead.

 **IT HAS BEEN DONE!**

Once the dragon disappeared, 3 figures stood in it's place.

A tall man who looked exactly like Goku but with a scar, a woman with short hair and a male teenager who had extremely long hair.

"K...Kakarot?" The tall man said, the other two gasped.


	2. Catching up!

"What's a Kakarot?" Goku asked. "You are!" Replied the man "and I'm your Father, Bardock!"

"Bardock, are you sure that's him?" Asked the woman. "I'm 100% positive Gine, who else has that hair, except me, Turles and Kakarot?"

"I suppose you're right." Said Gine joyfully. "Kakarot, I'm your mother, Gine!" She explained. "Well that explains who you two are, but what about him?" Goku asked, pointing at the long haired teen.

"That, Kakarot, is your older brother, Raditz!" Said Bardock. " Tch... I could have told him myself at least." Growled Raditz, scowling at Bardock. "Oh grow up son!" laughed Bardock, but Gine scolded Bardock for being so harsh to their son!

 _'Why do I listen to her?'_ Bardock asked Raditz telepathically. _'I don't know father, maybe because she's your mate!'_ Raditz replied.

"Umm... nice to meet you." Goku said nervously. "Oh yeah, hello Kakarot, sorry we left you alone for a bit we were just having family talk." replied Gine. "That's alright mother, anyway it's getting dark so we should really find somewhere to sleep." explained Goku.

"Yeah, you're probably right Kakarot, we can catch up with each other tomorrow, okay little bro?" Raditz said.

"Okay!" replied Goku.

The family sheltered at Grandpa Gohan's house and the next day was training, hunting, cooking and talking.


	3. Training here we come!

A couple of weeks later, Goku had become used to his family. His mother was always cooking, his brother was always hunting and his father was always training.

Goku had wanted to train with his father, but was told he wasn't strong enough. He had to work on his telepathy and learn how to sense energy.

His mother and brother would help him with his telepathy and his father helped with sensing energy. After he had mastered those, he would go to Master Roshi's place to train. The only problem was that Master Roshi was miles away and instead of rinding nimbus, he wanted to fly.

Flying training would take a lot longer than his other training would so Goku decided to come back after training with Master Roshi to learn how to fly.

"Alright Kakarot, come back as soon as you've finished training, or come and visit us from time to time!" Said Gine just before he left. "I will mother!" Replied Goku.

"Kakarot wait!" Yelled an extremely jealous Raditz. "I wanna train with you, and in our spare time, I could teach you how to fly!" Goku was shocked that his brother had wanted to train with him but, with their parents permission, he was allowed to go.

Just after his sons took off, Bardock thought: _'Stay safe, my sons.'_ And then he and Gine decided to try and get as strong as possible as well and started to spar.

On the way to Roshi, Raditz was extremely excited at the opportunity to get stronger and wondered what the man was like.

"Hey Kakarot, what is that Roshi guy like?" Raditz asked. "He's a bit weird and perverted, but he's an amazing fighter, one of the strongest fighters on this planet!" Goku replied.

 _'I can't wait to meet this Roshi.' Raditz thought._


	4. Meeting Roshi

After about an hour of flying (Goku obviously on nimbus) Goku and Raditz finally reached Master Roshi. Goku was amazed that Roshi's place (Kame House) looked exactly the same as all those years ago.

"Is that the place, Kakarot?" Raditz questioned, pointing at Kame house. "Yes it is Raditz, excited?" Goku asked. "Very!" Raditz explained. "Hey! Master Roshi! I'm here!" Goku shouted at the top his lungs. "For gods sake Kakarot, don't yell like that!" Raditz mumbled.

Master Roshi heard Goku and came outside almost immediately. When Goku jumped of nimbus, Roshi realised that there was someone else next to him. "Hey Goku! How have you been? And who is that next to you?" Roshi asked. "Hey Roshi! I've been good and this is my brother Raditz!" Goku explained. "Hello there, my brother tells that you're one of this planets strongest fighters." Raditz said. "Hehe, I don't like to toot my own horn but that is correct." Roshi replied.

After introductions, Goku and Raditz spotted a boat with a bald boy on it. "Kakarot, do you see that?" Raditz asked.

"Wait...Kaka-what?" Roshi questioned.

Goku, ignoring Roshi, replied: "Yeah Raditz, I see that! It seems to be a bald kid!" "Another person hoping to be my pupil I think! Now will somebody tell me who that Kakarot guy is!?" Roshi yelled.

"Oh yeah, I'm Kakarot." Goku explained. Master Roshi was really confused now "But your name is Goku!" He said. "Well yes and no, my real name is Kakarot so my family calls me that, but my name that was given to me by Gohan is Goku." Goku corrected.


	5. Launch

The bald boy was called Krillin and was only aloud to join because he brought lots of naughty magazines for Roshi.

"Wow you weren't kidding by telling me this guy's perverted." Raditz whispered to Goku, who laughed at his brother for not believing him.

Raditz and Goku walked up to Krillin, and started introducing themselves. "Hi, my name's Goku, what's yours?" Goku said with a smile. "My name is Krillin, and who are you?" Krillin asked, pointing at Raditz. "I'm Kakarot's older brother." Raditz said.

"What's a Kakarot?" Krillin asked, confused. "I am, I changed it when I landed on earth!" Goku explained.

Krillin was in shock! _'Those two are aliens?! I have a feeling that these aren't the only aliens I meet...'_ Krillin thought. Krillin lost his train of thought when Raditz spoke up. "Master Roshi, when do we start training?" He asked.

"You start now, go and bring me a beautiful woman!" Master Roshi replied. Krillin and Raditz fell over, but Goku (being clueless as usual) called for nimbus right away!

When the cloud arrived, Goku hopped on and said "Come on Raditz, I know this is just one of Roshi's desires." "Yeah I suppose so." Replied Raditz, lifting into the air. He turned to Krillin and said "You coming?" Krillin quietly replied "Yeah, but I think I will have to go on that cloud." Goku excitedly said "Sure...hop on!" And with that Krillin hopped on.

When the trio returned, they had brought a girl named Launch. Roshi was happy until she sneezed and went into her blonde form. She began shooting, but then she sneezed again and stopped. "Oh sorry, every time I sneeze my alter-ego comes back and she's mean." Launch said in a childish manner. "Oh that quite alright Launch!" Roshi exclaimed, "Would you like to live here with us?" "Sure!" Launch replied.

 _'Wahoo!'_ thought Roshi as Launch went into the house.


	6. Family Fun

A couple of hours before dinner, Master Roshi said they had a little bit more training to do before dinner. Master Roshi picked up a rock a threw it over the horizon. "Find it." he said. "Oh and the loser goes without dinner."

Goku and Raditz has decided to let Krillin win as they could just smell it out. They were glad they did as Launch made something that got them all sick and Goku and Raditz went out hunting!

Training was postponed for three days so in the meantime, Raditz taught Goku how to fly (Or at least start to) and went to visit their family.

Bardock and Gine were sparring when Goku and Raditz arrived. "Hey boys!" Yelled Gine as she came sand hugged them. "Hey mom." Both boys replied. "I thought you were training." Bardock said. "Yeah, but training got postponed for a couple of days as our master and our new training partner got very sick..." said Goku sadly. "How pathetic..." Bardock said. "Hey!" Goku yelled.

"Hey I have an idea! How about we do a 2v2 sparring match!" Raditz exclaimed.

"Good idea, it will be me and Kakarot versus Raditz and Gine!" Said Bardock. "Alright! Let's get started!" Yelled Gine.

After that, the family went hunting and had a feast! The only that was out of the ordinary was Goku had blood pouring out of his leg, Raditz had a few cuts and bruises everywhere, Gine had loads of cuts but Bardock wasn't bleeding at all!

The boys said goodbye again and flew over to Kame House. The next day, Krillin and Master Roshi were feeling better and Roshi put training back on!


	7. Training begins

"Alright, this morning we are going to first test you on your speed!" Master Roshi said. _'So do you think we're racing, Raditz?'_ Goku asked Raditz telepathically. _'It seems that way Kakarot.'_ Raditz answered.

Krillin went first and got 10.4 seconds. "Hey Master Roshi! Can I go now?" Goku yelled. "Sure!" Roshi replied. Goku ran and got 11 seconds. "Roshi, can I try again with different shoes, mine have holes in them!" "Okay Goku!" Roshi answered.

Goku got new shoes and ran. His time: 7.5 seconds! "Wow..." was all that Roshi could say. "My turn!" Said Raditz, smirking. "Okay Raditz...3...2...1...GO!" Master Roshi yelled. Raditz ran and his time was 3.2 seconds! Goku yelled "Yeah way to go big bro!", while all Roshi and Krillin could do is stare.

Roshi got his confidence back and said "Alright Krillin, time me!" While taking off his shell. "Wow Master Roshi, you beat Raditz, 3 seconds was your score!" exclaimed Krillin. "Okay, now time to deliver milk!" said Master Roshi. "And drop even a drop and you're out."

The two boys struggled but the teen didn't have a problem. After the milk delivery was swimming. 10 laps across the lake while a shark chased you! Next Lunch. After, ploughing fields with bare hands. Finally a bit of reading and maths to finish off.

The students were exhausted! "Has anyone heard of the World Martial Arts Tornument?"(WMAT) Master Roshi said. Krillin nodded but the brothers shook their heads. "Well you are all entering, and it's in 8 months!" Master Roshi exclaimed, "So this regime will increase your strength, speed and stamina so we're doing everyday until the Tournament!"


	8. Pre-Tournament

Eight months passed and soon the World martial arts tournament will begin. Raditz,Goku and Krillin have all gotten stronger,faster and gained more stamina thanks to Master Roshi's training. In their spare time,Raditz taught Goku how to fly, so now he was wizzing about!

The day before the tournament, Goku asked "Hey Master Roshi? Can I go and tell my family about the tournament?" "Sure Goku!" Replied Roshi. "Thanks! Hey Raditz wanna come with?" Goku questioned. "Yeah,let's go!" Raditz exclaimed.

Raditz and Goku flew off towards their mother and father, Goku could now fly without nimbus! When they landed by their house, they noticed that they couldn't sense anyone so they wondered where their parents were.

"Mom? Dad? Where are you?" Goku yelled, genuinely confused and about to cry. "Alright wherever you guys are, come out! Kakarot is about to cry!" Raditz shouted, with anger in his voice. He then realised that they weren't around here, anywhere! "Kakarot, let's head back to Kame House." Raditz sighed in disappointment. Goku replied with a nod.

When they arrived back at Kame House, they saw Bardock and Gine there, talking with Master Roshi. Raditz wondered what they were talking about.

Raditz and Goku landed on the beach. Goku ran straight up to their parents and hugged them tight. "Hey guys, there's this thing called the World Martial Arts Tournament, and me and Raditz are entering!" Goku said in excitement. "I know, but I'm concerned as it's on a full moon night..." Bardock said. "Don't worry father, we won't look at it." Raditz replied with confidence. "Okay just be careful!" Gine exclaimed with a worried look on her face.


	9. Tournament Begin!

It was time for the tournament to start. "Goku, is that you?" A girl asked. "Yes it is, but how do you know my name?" Goku replied. "Don't you remember me? It's Bulma!" She exclaimed. "Oh yeah it is you!" Goku said excitedly. Goku looked around and also found Yamcha, although he was different, he had short hair! "Hey Yamcha!" Goku exclaimed. "Oh hey Goku! You haven't changed a bit!" "Hehe I haven't, but you have!" Goku yelled.

Everyone got through the preliminaries and it came down to the semifinals: Goku vs Krillin and Yamcha vs Raditz. Just after numbers were drawn everyone went over to eat. Goku and Raditz are about 50 courses each!

Goku and Krillin were called to the ring, now the good fights could begin! Everyone was excited for this match and were getting hyped.

Raditz was calm. _'Alright Kakarot, fight hard, and beat him!'_ Raditz told Goku telepathically. ' _Oh I will brother, I will...'_ Goku replied.

Bulma was cheering on Goku loudly. It seemed weird to her but she actually had a crush on Goku. After watching him do what he does best, fight, she actually had crush on him. But she didn't want to do anything in case Goku didn't like her back...


	10. Goku vs Krillin

Goku could hear Bulma cheering behind him. He knew that everyone was hoping to see him win or at least put up a good fight. He also wanted to win himself so that he could fight Raditz in the final, as everyone knew that he was going to win. "BEGIN!" Yelled the announcer.

Krillin threw the first punch, straight at Goku's face, but Goku easily blocked it. He charged at Krillin, punching him in the stomach, causing Krillin to fell extreme amounts of pain. "Want more Krillin?" Goku asked. "I...I can still fight!" Screamed Krillin as he threw what seemed like millions of punches and kicks at Goku, most of which landed!

Goku started to feel a bit of pain and decided to try and finish this fight! A punch landed on Krillin's face, sending him flying! Goku then dashed under Krillin, kicking him high into the air. Goku was ready to finish this! "KA..." Goku started. "ME"..."Goku continued. "HA..." Master Roshi then realised he was doing the Kamehameha wave! "Goku stop! Your body isn't ready for the Kamehameha!" He yelled "ME..." Goku, ignoring Master Roshi, yelled. Everyone was in shock that he had ignored Master Roshi! "HAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Goku screamed as a blue energy beam flew from his hands!

It was a direct hit on Krillin, who was sent flying into the air. Krillin landed both out of the ring, and unconscious. A win in both ways. Raditz smirked _'You really are strong little brother, but I'm stronger...'_ Raditz thought.

The announcer yelled "THE WINNER IS GOKU BY RING OUT AND KNOCK OUT!" The spectators roared Goku's name. But Goku was exhausted!


	11. Raditz vs Yamcha

Raditz was happy. He was excited to be fighting his brother in the final, but first, he had to beat Yamcha. Yamcha was very scared but he knew to never back out of a fight, so he didn't.

Raditz was ready. Both fighters got into their battle stances and then the announcer yelled "BEGIN!".

Yamcha started the fight by hitting Raditz in the guts and then kicking him up into the air. Yamcha jumped up and kicked Raditz back to the ground. Raditz only had a few bruises on him and proceeded to kick Yamcha in the chest, winding him, and then punching and kicking Yamcha's face. Once Yamcha was on the floor, Raditz decided to break a couple of his ribs. Yamcha screamed in agony!

Yamcha had no chance of beating Raditz, but he decided to try. He stood up and used his Wolf Fang Fist attack on Raditz. It had some effect, but not much. Raditz uppercut Yamcha, sending him high into the air, and kicked Yamcha in the stomach. Yamcha crashed into the ground, but still conscious. Raditz stood on Yamcha's leg, breaking it while Yamcha was screaming in agony. Raditz charged up a ki blast and before knocking him off, he said "Get out of my sight." and with that, he blasted Yamcha off the stage.

"THE WINNER BY RING OUT IS RADITZ!" The announcer yelled. Yamcha was rushed into hospital and Raditz mumbled "Pathetic..". At this point, Goku was a bit scared whilst the whole crowd was stunned silent.


	12. Raditz vs Goku

Goku was worried. He had just seen his brother injure Yamcha badly. Goku and Raditz were ready for their fight however there was a problem...the full moon had come out and they both refused to fight in it. Eventually, they all agreed to fight in the preliminary rings, inside.

"BEGIN!" Yelled the announcer. Goku and Raditz flew at each other with incredible speed which left everyone watching shocked. They backed of a little then charged at each other again, this time, punches flying everywhere. Punch after punch, the speed only increased! Not long later, the spectators couldn't see anything! Bardock and Gine, at the back of the crowd, could see everything.

Bardock was impressed at the strength of his two sons, they both had excellent speed and strength. Each fighter with the look of confidence in their eyes.

"Had enough, Raditz?" Goku asked. "I'm just getting started!" Replied Raditz. "Hehe, me too." Goku said. Both fighters jumped back, breaking the constant punches.

Goku cupped his hands by his waist and Raditz did the same. "Kamehameha..." both fighters started. "HAAAAAAAAAAA!" they both yelled, releasing blue beams of energy at each other.

The beams hit each other, pushing back and forth on the other beam. Each fighter pushed with all their might on the beam but it never went any further. Raditz had enough. He screamed, pushing out every last bit of energy he had.

Raditz's energy beam grew and pushed Goku's back, eventually knocking Goku off of the ring. Raditz stopped the beam and fell to the ground, panting.

Goku was shocked. Raditz had won. _'Second place isn't bad I guess...'_ Goku thought. Raditz picked himself up and ran over to Goku, checking if he was okay. "Hey bro, you Okay?" Raditz asked. "Yeah, just tired and shocked." Goku answered "Good." Raditz replied.

Bulma was sad that Goku lost, but happy he was okay. Bulma ran over to Goku and hugged him tight. "Ow! Not to tight Bulma, I still hurt!" Goku explained. "Oops, sorry Goku." Bulma replied. "It's okay." Goku said.

"THE WINNER IS RADITZ BY RING OUT!!!" The announcer yelled. The crowd roared. "THAT MEANS RADITZ IS THE WORLD CHAMPION FOLKS!" The announcer yelled again. "Good fight Raditz." Said Goku. "Yeah good fight Kakarot." Raditz replied.

After the fight, everyone had an all you can eat buffet. Raditz remembered that he had left his armour at the tournament grounds. "Don't worry champ, I'll go get it!" Said Goku, running back to the grounds.


	13. Goku’s what!

About 30 minutes later, Goku still wasn't back. Raditz was getting worried and ran back to the tournament grounds. When he got there, he was in horror. There Goku was, laying on the floor...dead. Raditz was speechless. He was angry, he was sad and he was disappointed. Disappointed in himself for not going with Goku.

When the others got there, they found Raditz kneeling down, crying. They soon saw the body besides him, it was Goku. Gine and Bulma screamed, Bardock fell down on his knees and the rest of the gang just stood there in horror.

"Some...someone just came in, killed him, stole a strange orange ball and the list of competitors then left.." the announcer muttered. Raditz was angry. He didn't care if he was killed doing it, but he was going to avenge Goku's death. "Hey don't forget, we can wish Goku back with the dragon balls." Bulma said. "You're right, give me the radar!" Raditz said harshly. "Wait... shouldn't we see who were fighting?" Bulma replied. "That mark says King Piccolo, the one who killed Goku was probably someone with him." Master Roshi explained. "I SAID GIVE IT!" Raditz yelled, engulfed in rage. "Okay... here." Bulma replied.

Raditz flew off, going to murder whoever killed Goku. And he wasn't going to stop until he did...


	14. Revenge

"Wha... where am I?" Goku said to himself. "The last thing I remember is that green guy who called himself Tambourine fighting me, then it all went dark..." he continued. "You died buddy, and now, I'm going to let you run snake way and reach King Kai, who will teach you many useful techniques!" A large red man told Goku. "Who the hell are you?" Goku asked, looking up at the giant. "I am King Yemma and I decide who goes to hell and who stays in otherworld." The giant replied. "Well point me in the direction of Snake Way and I'll go there." Goku said. Yemma raised his hand and pointed left, so Goku went there. Sure enough there was Snake way and Goku started running.

Several months had passed and Raditz finally tracked down Goku's killer. It took that long as Raditz found 5 dragon balls first. "You! I have finally found you, and I will avenge my brother's death!" Raditz yelled. "So, the world champion has come at last..." Tambourine muttered. "JUST DIE!!!" Raditz screamed, flying at Tambourine with all of his might. Raditz was engulfed in rage and gained a massive power boost from it. Raditz's punch hit Tambourine so hard, it made a hole in his chest. "S...screw you..." Tambourine managed to get out before dying.

Goku reached King Kai's planet and the only thing that he noticed was... it was tiny! He landed on the planet and immediately a strange blue man walked out. "Ah Goku, I've been expecting you." The man said.


	15. King Kai

"You must be King Kai." Goku said. "Yes I am, Yemma told me about you." King Kai replied, "I will teach you many techniques which could be useful in the future!" "Cool. Hey King Kai, is there anyway to communicate to living people her?" Goku asked. "Yes there is. Place your hand on my back and just talk to the person you want to!" King Kai said. "Alright, can I do it now then?" Goku questioned. "Sure!" King Kai said.

Raditz was on his way to the last dragon ball when suddenly, "Hey Raditz?" The voice was Goku's. "What, am I hearing voices?" Raditz asked. "No, I'm on King Kai's planet and I want you to not wish me back until I say." Goku said. "What why?" Raditz questioned. "Because I'm training here!" Goku answered. "Fine, should I tell your friends, mom and dad?" Raditz replied. "Yes please do." Goku said, "thanks!" "Sure, I guess..." Raditz mumbled.

Raditz returned home with six dragon balls. "Raditz where have you been?" Gine asked as soon as she saw her son. "I was getting revenge and gathering the dragon balls." Raditz replied. "So are we gonna wish Kakarot back?" Gine questioned. "No, he told me not to." Raditz answered. "What, how and why?" Gine asked. "Through someone called King Kai , I think, and because he's training." Raditz said.


End file.
